Puppy And The Teasing Big Ass Dogs
by Biggarow
Summary: Une affaire douteuse commence dans les douches communes et termine dans les quartiers privées du caporal... #Hardcore!, #Smut, #Threesome, #Intersex! Hanji, #LeviEren & Hanji, #HanjiErenLevi, #Very dirty Crack Fic', so don't juge me...
1. Round 1

_Avant-propos : Cette fiction, composée de trois chapitres, est à caractère purement pornographique. Elle comprend plusieurs scènes sexuelles susceptibles de déplaire ou de choquer. Les tags suivants vous renseigneront sur les thèmes et pratiques abordés pour chacun des chapitres :_

 _#Intersex! Hanji #Threesome #Teasing #Pulic Sex #Dirty Talk #Pet Name #Handjob #Blowjob #Anal Fingering_

* * *

 **Puppy And The Teasing Big Ass Dogs**

 ** _Round 1_ **

_**Puppy Is All Wet And Aroused**_

* * *

C'était définitivement la situation la plus incommodante et gênante qu'il ait jamais vécu, conclut Eren en son for intérieur. Il fallait en plus que les circonstances les plus improbables soient réunies pour concocter une scène aussi surréaliste. Et bien entendu, il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais Eren était désabusé : il avait compris depuis longtemps que le destin lui en voulait personnellement et qu'il n'avait pas fini de le tourmenter.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de relativiser ; après tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi se formaliser. Il se retrouvait juste dans les douches communes, entre ses deux supérieurs hiérarchiques qui se trouvaient être plus ou moins deux hommes.

En soit, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de dramatiser. Excepté, bien sûr, s'il ne s'était pas agi de la personne qu'il admirait, appréciait, aimait le plus au monde et de l'être le plus immoral, envahissant et lubrique qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Si le caporal Levi Ackerman n'était pas aussi diablement séduisant et le Major Hanji Zöe aussi étrangement masculinisée en-dessous de la ceinture. Et si lui, Eren Jaeger, ne se trouvait pas aussi gêné qu'incroyablement excité par la nudité des deux officiers.

Même son propre corps semblait ligué contre lui, comme mué par une conscience propre tout à fait indépendante de sa volonté. Le regard d'Eren était rivé sur le carrelage des douches, s'abîmant dans une contemplation minutieuse de la porosité de la faïence. Mais, en périphérie de sa vision, ses yeux captaient avec une précision vicieuse les détails corporels de ses partenaires de douche : du triptyque de grains de beauté au creux des reins de Levi jusqu'aux aréoles sombres des seins d'Hanji. Ses informations intimes semblaient directement appréciées par sa basse anatomie, sans traitement préliminaire par son cerveau, à moins que celui-ci ait finalement décidé de migrer entre ses jambes. Ses membres étaient comme paralysés et ses mains, qui dissimulaient pudiquement son intimité depuis l'apparition de ses supérieurs, commençaient à se crisper désagréablement autour de son entrejambe.

\- Hey, gamin ! L'invectiva le caporal.

Aussitôt, Eren se raidit. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux ridiculement exorbités et les lèvres pincées. Sa gorge était sèche, son estomac noué et pourtant, malgré sa détresse, le regard orageux et ardent de Levi le fit frissonner d'excitation. Des picotements affluèrent depuis son bas-ventre et sa nuque, se muant rapidement en une vague de chaleur accablante. L'étau de ses doigts devint tout à fait insupportable pour le renflement de son sexe. Eren espérait que son visage ne trahissait pas ses réflexions obscènes et les réactions incongrues de son corps. Il n'osait définitivement pas imaginer ce que penserait le caporal s'il s'apercevait de son trouble.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes te laver un jour ou juste continuer de gaspiller la flotte de la caserne ? Demanda Levi de son habituel ton acrimonieux.

Eren se sentit rougir comme le regard perçant de son supérieur descendait dangereusement le long de son buste ; son menton pointa finalement vers son entrejambe.

\- Et tu auras besoin de tes deux mains à mon avis.

Par réflexe, le brun resserra ses doigts autour de son sexe ; la pression soudaine lui souleva un gémissement qu'il réprima de justesse en se mordillant la lèvre. Levi soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, attribuant l'attitude puérile du garçon à de la pudeur.

\- Ça ne sera pas la première queue qu'on verra, tu sais. Enfin, surtout Hanji…

La brune protesta aussitôt, puis Eren sentit alors une poitrine veloutée appuyer délicieusement contre sa peau comme Hanji passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Son sexe frémit et gonfla instantanément : Eren sut alors qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'esquiver de cette situation aussi improbable que dangereuse, sous peine de comparaître devant les tribunaux de la honte et de la lubricité pour le restant de ses jours...

\- Levi ! Ne va pas lui mettre de fausses idées dans la tête ! Pour qui je vais passer auprès des jeunes ?

\- Dixit le trans' qui colle ses protubérances mammaires sous le nez d'un môme, lâcha Levi en se détournant, visiblement agacé.

\- Je ne suis pas transgenre déjà, mais intersexuée, répondit Hanji, se voulant pédagogue même si son interlocuteur la snobait ouvertement.

Le caporal coupa finalement le jet de la douche et se saisit du savon. Malgré ses nouvelles résolutions, Eren contempla avec une ferveur éhontée le gel laiteux glisser sur la peau d'albâtre. L'esprit consumé par des pensées malsaines, Eren imagina que les mains de Levi étalaient consciencieusement sa propre semence. Hanji venait alors se flanquer tout contre le corps du caporal et, se penchant sur son torse blême, venait y laper les perles opalines, lui soutirant un gémissement lascif.

\- Jaeger...

La voix à la fois rude et chaude de son supérieur le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Eren s'aperçut alors que sa bouche béait de manière grotesque et que Hanji s'était détachée finalement de lui et gloussait compulsivement. Les sourcils froncés, Levi le scrutait sévèrement. En un éclair, le brun comprit que la plainte érotique qu'il avait imaginé ne s'était pas échappée d'entre les lèvres de son caporal, mais des siennes.

\- Sérieusement, Jaeger...

Le caporal Levi ne l'appelait jamais ainsi, excepté lorsqu'il était énervé ou profondément irrité. C'était pourtant la seconde fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer son nom de famille ; Eren craignait que cela n'augurât rien de bon. Le rire d'Hanji se tarit finalement, mais ce fut avec un sourire sardonique et un regard foncièrement licencieux qu'elle vint couper la douche d'un Eren mortifié. Il fuit le regard de ses supérieurs en se complaisant cette fois dans un diagnostic détaillé du carrelage du sol.

\- Il semblerait que notre petit Eren soit davantage affecté par ta _protubérance_ Levi, que par les miennes, ronronna la brune en effleurant du bout des doigts le dos de la main d'Eren.

Intérieurement, le garçon rectifia les propos d'Hanji : il avait toujours été irrémédiablement attiré par son caporal néanmoins, les attributs de la brune étaient tout aussi responsables de sa fébrilité que le corps attrayant de Levi. Soudain pleinement conscient de sa position, Eren retrouva un semblant de lucidité pour bégayer des excuses. Il s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsque les longs bras musclés d'Hanji se refermèrent sur lui. Eren sentit à nouveau sa poitrine opulente presser contre son dos tandis que plus bas, la virilité à peine éveillée d'Hanji effleurait le bas de ses reins. C'était dérangeant d'avoir conscience de ses deux attributs antinomiques en même temps, songea Eren, mais aussi diablement exaltant.

\- Pas si vite, souffla Hanji dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. On ne va pas te manger. Quoi que…

La brune se pencha au-delà de l'épaule du garçon et attrapa la peau tendre de son cou entre ses dents avant de la suçoter. Puis ses mains descendirent sur sa taille, caressèrent son ventre musculeux, son aine saillante avant de s'engouffrer sous les doigts crispés d'Eren. Sa fragile barrière tomba aussitôt et le plus jeune se laissa toucher sans résistance ; il n'en avait de toute manière ni l'envie, ni la force.

Une part de ses sens et de sa raison demeuraient pourtant en alerte. Hanji était spontanée et imprévisible ; il était naturellement troublé par la tournure des événements, mais la réaction de la brune ne l'étonnait pas vraiment au fond. En outre, Hanji était prête à n'importe quoi pour collecter davantage d'informations sur son compte. En revanche, ce qui l'alarmait réellement était le manque de réactivité de la part du caporal : Levi s'était contenté d'enclencher sa douche, semblant indifférent aux caresses indécentes qui se déroulaient à ses côtés.

Et, en dépit des longs doigts d'Hanji le long de sa virilité qui auraient pu lui faire perdre définitivement la tête, Eren avait une conscience aiguë de la présence de Levi. La simple idée qu'il soit juste là, tout près d'eux, l'embrasait autant qu'elle le terrifiait.

\- Plutôt bien monté pour un gamin…

Eren écarquilla les yeux puis se mordilla la lèvre, retenant un soupir de soulagement et de pure allégresse. Levi se tenait juste devant eux, sa peau pâle brillante de milliers de gouttelettes et ses cheveux noirs exceptionnellement chaotiques. Le plus jeune comprit alors que Levi n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de les ignorer ; il avait simplement pris le temps de rincer le savon qui l'avait tant émoustillé plus tôt. Hanji gloussa dans son dos alors qu'Eren se tendait tout contre ses doigts.

\- Ta voix le fait bander plus fort Levi, s'esclaffa la brune.

Les doigts d'Hanji passèrent sous ses bourses tendues, effleurant la peau sensible de son périnée, puis vinrent à nouveau enlacer sa hampe, remontant fébrilement jusqu'à l'apex turgescent. Les prunelles ombrageuses et acérées de Levi suivirent avec minutie la progression de son amie, puis remontèrent lentement capturer le regard torturé du garçon.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai gamin ? Demanda-t-il en glissant sa main à la suite des doigts d'Hanji.

Eren s'affola sensiblement, peinant à croire que son caporal le masturbait à son tour. Son gémissement bruyant et le tressautement de son sexe dans sa paume firent sourire Levi de satisfaction. Le petit brun s'approcha davantage, collant son érection naissante à celle de son subordonné. Les longs doigts d'Hanji s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour d'elles, les frictionnant ensemble. Les plaintes suaves d'Eren couvraient les râles discrets de Levi et les bruits humides des caresses d'Hanji. Eren enroula ses bras autour du cou du caporal et renversa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, offrant généreusement sa gorge à un Levi désireux de goûter sa peau tannée. Il se pencha sur lui et leur bassin se rejoignirent, bloquant ainsi les caresses intimes d'Hanji. La brune s'offusqua, mais il l'ignora ; il baisa la chair tendre de son cou, avant de l'attraper plus agressivement entre ses lèvres pour la suçoter jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge suintante. Aussitôt, Eren se libéra dans un râle animal dans la main inactive d'Hanji.

\- C'est totalement injuste, Levi ! C'est moi qui fais tout le boulot et c'est toi qui le fais jouir ! Maugréa la brune en décollant de force le garçon du brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être puérile, dit Levi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hanji fit la moue. Elle fit pivoter Eren et vint nicher son visage dans son cou, sa poitrine se pressant indécemment tout contre son torse. Après avoir adressé un sourire malicieux à Levi, elle vint lécher la trace rougeâtre qu'il venait de laisser. Le grondement possessif qu'il poussa la fit glousser bruyamment. Puis elle se sépara d'Eren après avoir embrassé chastement sa joue, le laissant se remettre de son précédent orgasme. Elle s'avança gaiement vers un Levi encore offusqué. Hanji l'entraîna alors dans un baiser profond et langoureux et, aussitôt, Eren émergea de ses brumes grisantes. Il ressentit un savant mélange d'exaltation et de jalousie comme Levi répondait avec ferveur au baiser. Puis le caporal pressa les épaules de la brune, la forçant à s'agenouiller. Hanji obtempéra à son ordre silencieux non sans un regard lubrique vers Eren. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les abdominaux saillants de Levi où des traînées laiteuses, séquelles du plaisir d'Eren, sillonnaient encore son bas-ventre.

\- Regarde ça Eren, ronronna Hanji en lui montrant son œuvre. Comme tu nous l'as souillé…

Elle se pencha alors et recueillit lentement les perles blanches du bout de la langue, précisément comme Eren l'avait imaginé faire plus tôt. Elle lava soigneusement sa peau, le regard toujours encré dans celui à la fois clair et ombrageux du caporal. Quand elle eut fini, elle poursuivit son périple plus bas : sa main fondit dans la toison brune auréolant la verge de Levi, ses doigts remontèrent le long de la hampe tendue jusqu'à l'apex turgescent. Puis, Hanji redressa son buste et fit la glisser entre ses seins. Elle les maintint resserré l'un contre l'autre avec ses deux mains tandis que Levi bougeait lentement ses hanches. Eren imagina comment la caresse devait être douce et ferme à la fois ; il aimait particulièrement lorsque Hanji lapait le gland rougi en émergeant d'entre ses monts.

Puis, la brune reprit la verge de Levi en main et sa bouche se referma avidement sur elle. Le caporal poussa un grognement animal et attrapa brusquement les cheveux d'Hanji, s'enfonçant un peu plus entre ses lèvres. La virilité d'Eren s'éveilla et il commença à se caresser en rythme avec les allée-et-venues de la brune. Tantôt, il s'imaginait s'engouffrer jusqu'à la garde entre les lèvres d'Hanji tantôt, il se représentait à la place de la brune, prenant en bouche le sexe épais de son caporal. Cette dernière pensée le fit geindre alors que son propre sexe frémissait d'impatience.

\- Jaeger, appela Levi en tirant sur les cheveux d'Hanji pour sortir son sexe de sa bouche. Il y a de la place pour deux.

La brune gloussa et se décala sur le côté, laissant la place au brun qu'elle invita en agitant son index. Guidé par son seul instinct, Eren s'avança à leur hauteur sous le regard perçant et impénétrable de son supérieur. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Hanji et l'observa lécher la verge ardente de Levi avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. D'aussi près, le brun discernait les veines gonflées sillonnant le sexe de Levi disparaître derrière la barrière des lèvres rougies d'Hanji. La façon dont elle engloutissait sa hampe avec gourmandise ne pouvait que lui donner envie d'y goûter à son tour. En outre, il voulait être celui qui ferait pousser des râles grisés à Levi. Cependant, il n'avait ni l'assurance ni l'expertise d'Hanji et il était terrifié à l'idée de décevoir Levi.

Percevant son hésitation, la brune se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser humide sur sa bouche. Eren capta brièvement la fragrance suave du sexe du caporal sur ses lèvres et, désireux d'en sentir davantage, il attira Hanji dans une étreinte langoureuse plus profonde. Sur sa langue, il savoura le goût sauvage et intense, le rendant soudain fébrile de le découvrir à sa source. Eren rompit finalement le baiser et Levi profita de leur séparation pour avancer sa hampe entre eux deux. Le brun y laissa courir sa main, intimidé mais curieux, appréciant la sinuosité des veines du bout des doigts, avant d'y glisser finalement sa langue. Hanji souleva sa hampe, permettant à Eren de l'apprécier de la base jusqu'à l'apex. Puis elle s'affaira d'un côté et le brun de l'autre, se synchronisant peu à peu, leurs langues ou leurs lèvres se frôlant parfois. Les mains de Levi étaient enfouies dans les crinières brunes encore humides, tantôt caressant doucement leur nuque, tantôt pressant leur crâne avec un grognement de plaisir.

\- Bon garçon, souffla Levi en glissant sa main sur la joue rougie d'Eren.

Le brun sourit de satisfaction et la caresse de son caporal l'échauffa soudainement. Il poussa doucement Hanji, s'accaparant le sexe de Levi pour lui seul. Il l'engouffra finalement et la chaleur ardente qui inonda sa bouche éveilla aussitôt un brasier intense au creux de ses reins.

\- Attention avec tes dents, dit Hanji en dégageant les mèches humides collées au visage du garçon. Aspire avec ta bouche. Creuse tes joues. Détends ta gorge.

Eren écoutait ses conseils avec attention, les appliquant docilement, tandis qu'Hanji mordillait et léchait son oreille. Les doigts de Levi ébouriffaient férocement ses cheveux, défaisant les efforts d'Hanji. Ses grognements discrets se firent doucement râles et gémissements. Il sentit le plaisir affluer dangereusement, le guidant vers une jouissance certaine ; alors il se retira brusquement de la bouche du brun avec un grognement de frustration. Encore pantelant, Levi se mordilla la lèvre pour s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en apercevant le regard mortifié d'Eren qui craignait visiblement de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

\- Ne me finis pas tout de suite, gamin. Je n'ai plus ton âge, se sentit obligé d'expliquer Levi.

\- C'était bien alors ? Demanda Eren en se relevant.

\- Pas trop mal pour un novice, répondit Levi en haussant les épaules.

Levi sourit franchement comme Eren se rembrunit, clairement déçu.

\- Ne soit pas méchant Levi ! Le sermonna Hanji en venant étreindre le garçon. Tu devrais savoir que dans sa bouche, c'est un compliment sincère, dit-elle ensuite à l'adresse d'Eren.

Elle l'embrassa pour le réconforter et le brun répondit avec ferveur. Eren posa une main timide sur sa taille étroite, attitrant Hanji contre lui. La brune, moins farouche, attrapa son poignet et le guida jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa caresse, d'abord innocente, se fit plus déterminée : sa paume moite apprécia l'arrondie ferme de son sein tandis que le bout de ses doigts taquinait un mamelon durci par le plaisir. Un claquement de langue impatient les fit se séparer ; Levi les darda sévèrement, passablement ennuyé.

\- Mon tour.

Levi repoussa la brune et attira son protégé dans un baiser intense. Là où Hanji était douce et sensuelle, Levi, lui, était rude et sauvage. Eren percevait sans mal l'impatience et le désir bestial de l'homme, comme s'il avait attendu une éternité pour pouvoir enfin dévorer ses lèvres. Par ailleurs, les baisers d'Hanji, quoique divins, n'étaient pas parvenus à le griser autant que celui-ci. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement, inhibant tout autre son que les battements de son cœur et les bruits de succion de leur baiser. Il se sentit peu à peu chanceler, son corps menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment. Percevant sa soudaine faiblesse, Levi le retint fermement avant de le pousser contre le mur des douches. Par réflexe, Eren tenta d'échapper à la morsure du froid du carrelage, mais le corps brûlant de Levi vint s'écraser aussitôt contre le sien, rendant l'étreinte encore plus intime.

Eren souhaita que jamais cet instant ne s'arrête. Pourtant, le manque d'air le fit bientôt suffoquer et il se fit violence pour rompre le baiser. Mais, avec la poigne du caporal sur sa nuque pour le maintenir à sa hauteur, il dut le repousser avec force pour interrompre ses ardeurs. Le petit brun, loin d'être aussi essoufflé qu'Eren, lui lança un regard courroucé ; il tira plus fortement sur sa nuque, mais le plus jeune résista.

\- C'est de l'insubordination, morveux, s'offusqua Levi alors qu'Hanji se rapprochait d'eux.

\- Si impatient, pouffa Hanji en caressant affectueusement la joue du petit brun.

\- Non. Juste affamé, railla Levi en chassant l'opportuniste.

Toujours pantelant, Eren bloqua sur les dernières paroles de son supérieur comme elle faisait définitivement écho à ses propres sentiments ; il se demanda si Levi sous-entendait ressentir aussi cette envie poignante de le dévorer dans l'instant. Ses yeux gris pâle assombris par l'excitation dardaient Eren avec un mélange de sévérité et d'avidité ; ce regard-là finit de consumer le cœur d'Eren qui se sentit à nouveau fléchir contre le mur glacé.

\- Arrêtez ça : c'est vraiment embarrassant, gloussa Hanji sans pour autant avoir l'air gêné. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour tenir la chandelle…

Cette fois, Levi lui glissa un regard noir qui la fit pouffer de plus belle. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui et déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres encore humides ; elle se tourna vers Eren et l'embrassa à son tour. Puis, les mains glissées dans la nuque des garçons, elle les guida l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau. Levi s'obligea à restreindre ses ardeurs : il s'empara doucement des lèvres du garçon avant de venir taquiner sa langue. Hanji rejoignit leur ballet langoureux. Eren trouva très étrange d'embrasser deux personnes en même temps, mais aussi très exaltant. Il constata avec satisfaction que les lèvres de Levi s'attardaient plus longuement sur les siennes tandis que ses mains rudes parcouraient son corps avec frénésie, rougissant sa peau sur leur passage. Vraisemblablement, Hanji et Levi n'en étaient pas à leur première expérience ensemble ; Eren se demanda si cette fougue était due à l'attrait de la nouveauté qu'il représentait ou bien s'il l'excitait tout particulièrement.

\- Dis moi Levi, ronronna Hanji en embrassant son menton puis son cou, que veux-tu faire de notre bébé ?

Eren aurait dû se sentir vexé et pourtant, le sourire appréciateur de Levi le fit de suite aimer ce surnom. Sa verge tressaillit alors que le caporal le répétait dans un murmure à peine audible, son regard de prédateur contrastant avec la douceur de sa voix. Le bout de sa langue passant sur sa lèvre supérieure finit d'hypnotiser Eren. Laissant échapper un faible gémissement, il alla se nicher dans le cou de Levi, aux côtés d'Hanji qui pressa aussitôt son corps contre le sien.

\- Vraiment, Jaeger ? Levi tenta de paraître agacé, mais ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire attendri alors que le garçon embrassait voracement sa gorge, sa mâchoire et ses joues duveteuses.

\- Tu ressembles plus un chien, s'amusa-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Un bébé chien, renchérit Hanji en imitant Eren sur le visage du garçon. Un pauvre chiot, désespérément excité.

À ces mots, la brune donna un rapide va-et-vient sur la hampe du plus jeune qui geignit dans le cou de Levi.

\- Tu sais Levi, reprit Hanji avec un air profondément sérieux, presque effrayant. Je veux vous voir tous les deux ensembles, mais… J'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de le _briser_ …

Eren ne put empêcher un frisson d'épouvante mêlé d'excitation. Levi saisit la gorge de la brune pour l'éloigner de lui et la darda sévèrement.

\- Il est à moi : je serais le premier, lâcha-t-il, vraisemblablement intransigeant sur la question. Eren étouffa un gémissement contre l'épaule du caporal.

\- Je le savais… Bouda Hanji.

\- Tu l'auras après.

Un silence s'installa pendant une demie-seconde avant qu'Hanji ne pousse finalement un cri de pure allégresse qui fit tressaillir les deux garçons.

\- Enfin, si le morveux est d'accord, bien entendu, prévint-il.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ne serait-il pas d'accord ? J'en ais une plus grosse que toi…

\- Ce n'est pas la question, siffla Levi en levant les yeux au ciel ; il eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'ajouter : et on n'a jamais vérifié qui avait la plus grosse bi-...

\- S'il vous plaît..., intervint Eren spontanément, partagé entre l'amusement et l'impatience.

\- Quoi gamin ? Demanda Levi, sa voix rauque étonnamment douce.

\- Bébé, rectifia Hanji dans le creux de son oreille. Tu manques d'affections ?

Eren gémit à nouveau et trembla de tout son corps comme les doigts de Levi longèrent doucement sa colonne vertébrale tandis que ceux d'Hanji allèrent taquiner un bouton de chair sur son buste. Il se fit violence pour se détacher des deux bruns ; il baissa la tête, tentant de dissimuler ses joues écarlate.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, reprit-il pour mettre définitivement fin au débat. Je vous veux… Tous les deux.

Les deux officiers se regardèrent, satisfait, puis vinrent enlacer le garçon : Levi par-devant, sa hampe tendue glissant fébrilement contre la sienne, et Hanji dans son dos, ses seins tendres collés à ses omoplates. Levi l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant qu'Hanji ne l'incite à tourner la tête d'une main ferme autour de sa gorge pour lui voler un baiser langoureux. La brune étendit ses longs bras pour attraper les hanches de Levi et le coller plus étroitement à Eren. À l'inverse, les mains de Levi poussèrent la hampe d'Hanji qui bloquait le passage de ses fesses ; il y glissa ensuite ses doigts, massant tour à tour son périnée et son entrée palpitante.

\- À moi, souffla Levi contre les lèvres du garçon, le faisant frémir d'impatience.

Eren ne savait plus où donner de la tête : entre les doigts d'Hanji qui glissaient dans sa bouche, tout contre sa langue, ou taquinaient son mamelon, ceux de Levi qui entraient progressivement en lui ou sa hampe qui frottait fébrilement contre la sienne, leurs bouches qui parcheminaient son cou et ses épaules de suçons et de morsures. Un flot d'émotions déferla en lui en une vague à la fois exquise et insoutenable ; il s'apprêtait à gémir lorsque la main d'Hanji se plaqua soudainement contre sa bouche tandis que Levi quittait promptement son antre bouillant.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent alors depuis les vestiaires attenants. Il regarda ses supérieurs, visiblement affolé. Hanji haussa les épaules avec un air contrit et désolé ; elle s'éloigna d'eux et drapa une serviette autour d'elle, une autre autour de ses cheveux, avant d'enfiler ses lunettes. Elle glissa un baiser derrière l'oreille d'Eren et lui souffla avec une œillade complice :

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, Bébé.

Penaud, le grand brun ne réagit pas et l'observa s'éclipser dans les vestiaires où lui parvint vaguement la voix de ses camarades saluant l'officier. La voix rude et acrimonieuse de Levi et la serviette qui lui jeta à la figure le tirèrent de sa léthargie.

\- Cache ça avant que les autres merdeux n'arrivent, asséna-t-il en désignant son érection. À moins que tu ne préfères soulager ta trique avec eux.

Eren rougit violemment, mais son excitation retomba un peu à ces mots. La frustration palpable du caporal éveilla la sienne ; pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans les vestiaires, Eren sur les talons du caporal, l'aura menaçante de ce dernier fit aussitôt fuir tous les occupants vers les douches. Armin lui fit un signe de la main avec un regard désolé tandis que Jean lui coulait un regard irrité. Vraisemblablement, tout le monde pensait qu'il était la source de la colère du caporal, nota Eren en songeant qu'il allait devoir fournir des explications aux plus curieux. Au moins, personne n'aura remarqué la bosse qui déformait sa serviette.

Le brun attendit que tout le monde ait finalement disparu dans les douches communes pour finir de se sécher et commencer à se rhabiller. Il jetait des regards fébriles vers son supérieur, espérant que celui-ci cesse de l'ignorer ; pas après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais quand le petit brun eut fini de se préparer, il s'avança prestement vers la sortie et partit sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant Eren à sa frustration.

* * *

\- Alors ? Demanda Hanji en glissant un bras autour des épaules de Levi quand il émergea des vestiaires. Tu vois que les douches communes ont du bon…

Levi chassa sa main et passa devant elle, ignorant son regard suggestif.

\- Trop fréquenté, grommela-t-il pour toute réponse.

\- Mais c'est ce qui rend le jeu aussi amusement, gloussa Hanji.

Levi secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Peu importe, reprit-t-il, maintenant, tu es pleinement responsable de mon état. Et de mon insatisfaction…

Le caporal s'arrêta finalement et fit face à la grande brune avant de poursuivre, un sourire sardonique étirant ses lèvres.

\- Donc tu es cordialement invitée à rejoindre mes quartiers privés ce soir, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché, mais impérieux.

Avec un air grave, Hanji posa son poing sur son cœur.

\- J'assume toutes les responsabilités de mes actes et m'engage à satisfaire tous tes désirs…

Elle perdit son sérieux à mesure qu'elle parla et afficha bientôt un rictus lubrique.

\- Bien, concéda Levi, pleinement satisfait. Son sourire se teinta de vice et ses iris d'acier s'enflammèrent alors qu'il ajoutait : commence par inviter notre petit chiot.


	2. Round 2

_Avant-propos : Cette fiction, composée de trois chapitres, est à caractère purement pornographique. Elle comprend plusieurs scènes sexuelles susceptibles de déplaire ou de choquer. Les tags suivants vous renseigneront sur les thèmes et pratiques abordés pour chacun des chapitres :_

 _#Intersex! Hanji #Threesome #Teasing #Dirty Talk #Nudity #Voyeurism #Handjob #Blowjob #Deep Throat #Rimming #Spanking #Anal Fingering #Anal Sex_

* * *

 **Puppy And The Teasing Big Ass Dogs**

 ** _Round 2_**

 _ **Puppy Gets A Good Training**_

* * *

C'était définitivement une des situations les plus gênantes qu'il lui ait été donné de vivre et celle-ci avait un arrière-goût exaspérant de déjà vu, conclut Eren. Il avait peine à croire que, pour la seconde fois de la journée, et en l'espace de quelques heures seulement, il se trouvait nu devant ses supérieurs, les mains dissimulant sa virilité et les joues en feu.

Mais si Eren s'était trouvé embarrassé devant les officiers la première fois, au moins leur nudité avait contribué à détourner son malaise. Cette fois, ils étaient entièrement vêtus et leur attention tout à fait tournée vers lui. En outre, c'était eux qui lui avaient expressément ordonné de se déshabiller. Planté au milieu de la chambre du caporal, Eren s'était exécuté sans réfléchir, prenant lentement conscience de son acte à chaque vêtement qu'il ôtait. Hanji avait pris ses aises sur la banquette adossé au lit de Levi tandis que celui-ci se trouvait plus en arrière, sur une simple chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Eren ignorait si c'était plus par volonté de se tenir loin d'Hanji ou afin d'avoir un meilleur angle pour apprécier la vue ; peut-être bien les deux. Après quelques secondes, Eren s'autorisa à scruter ses supérieurs.

Hanji se trouvait aux premières loges. Ses longues jambes étaient élégamment croisées, tout comme ses bras sur sa poitrine généreuse. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur ambrée comme ils parcourraient avec une intensité malsaine l'entièreté de sa nudité. Il semblait à Eren que rien ne pouvait échapper à ce regard : chaque détail de son anatomie était passé au crible tandis qu'un inventaire exhaustif de ceux-ci se dressait dans un coin reculé du cerveau aliéné d'Hanji. Son regard semblait vouloir le déshabiller plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lorsqu'il s'attarda excessivement sur son entrejambe, Eren sentit le dos de sa main le picoter étrangement et, malgré la barrière de chair, il eut la désagréable sensation qu'Hanji pouvait tout à fait voir à travers ses doigts crispés. À ce moment, le garçon voulut définitivement fondre pour disparaître entre les lattes en bois du parquet.

Mais aussi intense était le regard dément de la brune, il était loin d'être aussi dérangeant que celui de Levi.

Penché en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, les doigts entrelacés sous son menton, Levi semblait définitivement attendre quelque chose. Ses yeux d'orages, à la fois pâles et obscurs, le dardaient avec sévérité et avidité. Eren se sentait criblé de toutes parts, persuadé que son seul regard perçait sa peau et ses os, creusant jusqu'à atteindre son âme pour y contempler tous ses désirs inavouables. Sa peau sembla soudain se resserrer, comme trop petite pour lui, le rendant excessivement vulnérable. Mais, au-delà du terrible malaise qu'il faisait naître, ce regard-là rendait aussi sa pudeur définitivement ridicule. Le garçon mit un certain temps avant de saisir la nature de la lueur sombre au fond de ses pupilles. Cependant, quand il comprit que le feu ardent qu'elles couvaient n'était autre que l'embrasement d'une passion depuis trop longtemps refoulée, Eren se sentit brusquement libéré du poids de sa nudité.

Alors, il dégagea finalement ses mains, révélant sa virilité éveillée. Eren ignorait combien de temps il était resté là, planté sous les regards assoiffés mais patients des deux adultes pourtant, il sut aussitôt que c'était ce qu'ils avaient attendu. Qu'il retrouve la volonté de se donner à eux comme il s'apprêtait à le faire dans les douches communes.

Le grand brun voulut alors leur montrer sa résolution. Ses joues s'enflammèrent de plus belle lorsqu'il ramena sa main devant son sexe et, du bout des doigts, caressa lentement sa hampe tendue, tout en guettant la réaction de ses observateurs. Hanji décroisa brusquement les jambes et frétilla sur place, un sourire concupiscent étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je rêve ou tu nous chauffes, bébé ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix suave et basse.

Eren sourit timidement, à la fois satisfait de la réaction de la brune, mais toujours un peu gêné de son entreprise audacieuse. Levi ne bougea absolument pas, pourtant ses yeux s'obscurcirent distinctement comme ses pupilles se dilataient. Il poursuivit sa caresse tendancieuse : longeant d'abord la ligne sombre des poils sous son nombril, sa main remonta ensuite entre ses abdominaux saillants, glissa sur sa poitrine et finit sa course dans son cou alors qu'il renversait sa tête en arrière. Sitôt, Hanji ne tint plus en place et, d'un bond, rejoignit Eren.

\- Mon Dieu, Eren, geignit-elle excessivement fort. Quel vilain petit chiot tu fais ! Tourmenter tes aînés ainsi…

Elle emprisonna d'une main son cou et l'attira dans un baiser. Sa bouche avait un goût sucré, nota Eren, et sa caresse douce contrastait étrangement avec ses gestes précipités. Le garçon ignora le pincement de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il voulut passer la main dans les cheveux d'Hanji, mais ceux-ci étaient retenus dans une queue-de-cheval. Eren tira alors sur l'élastique et libéra les longs crins aussi indisciplinés que les siens. La brune secoua doucement la tête, faisant virevolter sa crinière, avant qu'Eren ne glisse une main possessive dans ses cheveux et l'attire à son tour dans une nouvelle étreinte langoureuse.

Avant cette fameuse rencontre dans les douches, Eren n'aurait jamais pensé embrasser Hanji un jour et, étant donné sa personnalité excentrique, il n'avait pas non plus imaginé en éprouver l'envie. Pourtant, Eren l'avait vivement désiré lorsqu'il l'avait découvert plus tôt, avec ses cheveux chocolat cascadant sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisette affranchis de leur barrière de verres, sa poitrine généreuse et son entrejambe étonnement masculinisé. Mais même si cette première expérience les rapprochait déjà intimement, il était bien conscient que, aussi vif qu'elle fut, son attirance pour la brune demeurait purement physique.

Levi observait attentivement, amusé, mais aussi un peu jaloux. Il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il appréciait particulièrement l'étrange baiser de ses deux acolytes et s'amusa à deviner lequel des deux avaient le dessus sur l'autre. Tantôt, il penchait pour Eren : avec son aura masculine et ses doigts agrippés aux cheveux de la brune, il semblait la rendre bien plus docile. Tantôt, il penchait plutôt pour Hanji : malgré son apparente féminité, elle était armée de l'assurance de l'expérience et faisait apparaître toute la maladresse du garçon. Levi s'émerveilla de la façon dont celui-ci paraissait aussi viril qu'étrangement enfantin entre les mains d'Hanji. Pour autant, il lui semblait qu'aucun des deux ne menait réellement la danse : ils se laissaient seulement porter par leur fougue.

Une bouffée de chaleur déferla dans son bas-ventre et anima son excitation qui ne s'était jamais vraiment rendormit depuis qu'il avait délaissé Eren dans les vestiaires. Mais aussitôt, les séquelles de sa frustration le taraudèrent à nouveau et il poussa un grognement sourd. Il vit Eren relever ses iris émeraude sur lui et, malgré la bouche d'Hanji perdu dans le cou du garçon et ses mains arpentant son buste, il eut la sensation qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la pièce, comme si ces yeux-là ne voyaient que lui. Levi s'en trouva étrangement affecté.

Au moment où leurs regards s'encraient, Eren crut défaillir et il se retint aux épaules d'Hanji. À la différence de ce qu'il ressentait pour la brune, cette véhémente et indomptable attirance pour son caporal était loin d'être uniquement physique. Et si l'idée d'embrasser Hanji lui avait semblé hautement improbable auparavant, celle que Levi montre un intérêt autre que professionnel à son égard était tout simplement utopique. Pourtant, son regard bleu pâle, aussi brûlant qu'un torrent de glace, le persuada que ce désir viscéral était bel et bien réciproque.

Hanji saisit soudain ses avants-bras et l'attira vers le large lit du caporal. Eren se laissa guider docilement, se rapprochant de son caporal qui n'esquissa pas un geste, mais ne les quitta pas un instant des yeux. La brune le poussa doucement sur le matelas ; les joues d'Eren s'échauffèrent à nouveau lorsqu'elle écarta ses jambes pour venir s'agenouiller entre elles.

Elle commença à le toucher lentement, ses doigts courant d'abord en une caresse légère le long de sa hampe avant de devenir plus ferme et insistante. Bientôt, ses lèvres charnues et sa langue taquine rejoignirent ses mains ; Eren renversa aussitôt sa tête en arrière en poussant un soupir bruyant.

Il ne vit pas Levi se lever silencieusement et rejoindre la grande brune ; ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit un second souffle brûlant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il releva brusquement la tête en écarquillant largement les yeux. Il fut aussitôt happé dans le regard houleux de Levi alors que celui-ci refermait ses lèvres sur la peau ambrée du garçon, la suçotant jusqu'à y laisser une trace pourpre. Eren réagit aussitôt : ses hanches s'avancèrent brusquement et le bout de son sexe heurta les lunettes d'Hanji. Le contact n'était pas réellement agréable, mais la sensation se mêla à ses frissons d'extases. Levi cacha son sourire contre la cuisse tremblante du garçon, satisfait de sa réaction. Hanji retira ses lunettes en grommelant contre le petit brun, lui laissant pendant quelques instants le monopole sur l'entrejambe d'Eren. Levi vint alors laper les bourses pleines, les prit dans sa bouche avant de les soulever pour venir lécher son périnée. Puis il alla titiller du bout de sa langue l'intimité palpitante du garçon.

Les doigts d'Eren voletaient autour de la tête du caporal, se crispant dans les airs sans jamais oser toucher les mèches ébène. Alors, quand Hanji le rejoignit sur le lit, elle saisit une de ses mains qu'elle glissa de force dans les cheveux soyeux de Levi tandis qu'elle accaparait l'autre pour la glisser sous son chemisier. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un sein ferme et velouté ; aussitôt, il sentit son mamelon durcir contre sa paume moite. Hanji cueillit à nouveau ses lèvres en l'entourant de ses bras puissants.

Quand Levi se redressa pour venir happer la virilité d'Eren, le garçon gémit bruyamment dans la bouche d'Hanji. Il brûlait d'observer le caporal avaler son sexe, mais la brune l'emprisonnait dans l'étau de ses bras. Eren suspectait qu'elle le retenait délibérément et comme il se faisait cette réflexion, il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Le garçon embrassa sa joue et essaya de la repousser doucement ; en vain.

\- S'il te plaît, gémit-il en une supplique irrésistible qui fit fondre Hanji.

La brune eut une moue boudeuse, mais le libéra finalement. Eren baissa la tête et aussitôt rencontra les yeux sombres de Levi, ses iris réduits à de minces arcs pâles. Ses doigts glissèrent vers la base de son crâne où ses cheveux ébène étaient rasés, puis remontèrent s'emmêler aux longues mèches sombres. Eren se demanda vaguement comment une si petite bouche pouvait gober l'entièreté de son sexe. Il aimait particulièrement lorsque les lèvres rosées de Levi se collaient à ses doigts à la base de sa hampe et quand sa gorge se déformait sous son passage. Lorsque Levi s'écarta finalement, un filet de salive épaissit par sa semence précoce raccordant encore sa bouche au gland rougit, Eren en profita pour l'attirer vers lui. Le caporal se laissa faire, étonnement docile, et s'installa sur ses cuisses nues. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent frénétiquement et le garçon goûta la saveur douceâtre de son propre sexe sur la langue du brun.

Eren sentit Hanji glisser dans le dos de Levi, s'affairant à détacher sa chemise. Elle commença par dégager son cou qu'elle couvrit aussitôt de légers baisers. Le garçon la rejoignit et déboutonna le bas de sa chemise avant de faire coulisser la boucle de sa ceinture et de défaire sa braguette. Eren s'étonna de sa propre audace lorsqu'il glissa sa main moite contre l'érection de son caporal, mais son grondement appréciateur contre ses lèvres le poussa à affermir la caresse. Puis, il sentit le bassin de Levi se détacher comme la grande brune le tirait en arrière. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite et retira finalement son pantalon tandis que Levi laissait tomber sa chemise. Impatient, Eren se leva à son tour et reprit possession des lèvres de son caporal. Levi fut d'abord surpris de la véhémence du garçon, mais reprit rapidement le contrôle du baiser. Il le repoussa ensuite sur le lit, l'incitant à s'allonger sur le dos, puis s'installa entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu es prêt, gamin ? Maintenant, c'est moi qui me charge de ton éducation, dit sévèrement Levi, faisant glousser Hanji et frémir Eren d'appréhension.

En de lents va-et-vient, Levi fit glisser sa verge dure contre celle du garçon. Un long frisson se propagea dans tout son corps tandis que son bassin s'animait de spasmes incontrôlables, quémandant une étreinte plus soutenu que Levi se délectait de lui refuser. Le plus âgé prenait un malin plaisir à s'éloigner, rompant le contact de leurs virilités lorsqu'Eren avançait désespérément ses reins. Ses doigts agiles voletaient sur la peau tannée de ses cuisses en une caresse aussi érotique que frustrante. Sans le voir, Levi devinait le sourire malicieux d'Hanji dans son dos ; son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et ses longs doigts arpentant ses hanches lui indiquaient qu'elle se délectait du spectacle. Les gémissements d'Eren se muant en sanglots de frustration réveillèrent finalement la compassion des deux officiers.

Hanji revint se poster sur le lit et se pencha entre les deux hommes, léchant les deux virilités jointes. Levi cessa ses mouvements pour la laisser les sucer ensemble ; elle ne pouvait pas les prendre loin dans sa bouche, mais la sensation n'en était pas moins exceptionnelle. Le petit brun se sépara à contre cœur de cet antre et virilité chauds, laissant Hanji gober entièrement le sexe d'Eren. Levi souleva les hanches du garçon et exposa ses fesses. Il suça ses doigts, salivant abondamment, puis les présenta à l'intimité d'Eren. Accaparé par le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de la brune, il ne se formalisa pas de l'intrusion de l'index du caporal. Lorsqu'il inséra un second doigt, il se tendit perceptiblement : la sensation était davantage gênante, quoi que peu douloureuse. Au troisième doigt, Eren ressentit un tiraillement intense prendre le dessus sur le plaisirs. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu comme les doigts agiles de Levi caressaient en rythme sa prostate, lui procurant de nouvelles sensations tout aussi plaisantes. Comme ses doigts étaient encore enfoncés, Hanji se pencha et baisa platoniquement le poignet de Levi, attirant son attention sur la brune.

\- Je pense qu'il est prêt, annonça Hanji qui sentait qu'Eren allait bientôt exploser s'ils continuaient tous deux leurs douces tortures.

Levi retira sa main et le plus jeune gémit aussitôt ; il avança son bassin, désireux de combler le vide insoutenable. Le caporal ne tarda pas à retourner à la rencontre du garçon et présenta sa hampe à l'intimité impatiente d'Eren. Hanji prit soin de saliver abondamment sur son sexe dur et étala vivement l'humidité. Puis, sa main l'enserrant toujours, elle incita Levi à pénétrer doucement l'antre bouillant si tentant. Elle retira sa main uniquement lorsque celle-ci entra en contact avec la fragile peau du périnée du brun. Levi pencha son buste en avant et s'enfonça entièrement, ses bourses tendues s'affaissant contre les fesses tendres. Il demeura immobile, observant le visage tendu et douloureux d'Eren. Tous ses muscles étaient bandés à l'extrême si bien que ses cuisses et ses avants-bras tremblaient d'impatience, mais Levi ne céda pas à la tentation de bouger.

De son côté, le plus jeune n'avait pas perdu une goûte de l'instant présent. La douleur harassante avait un moment voilé sa concentration, mais il s'était vite ressaisi. Il avait observé la large virilité de son caporal s'enfoncer lentement pour ne venir faire plus qu'un avec lui. Bientôt, la chaleur incandescente que dégageait la verge de Levi anesthésia toutes les souffrances qu'il ressentait et éveilla un désir insatiable. L'immobilité et l'ardeur latente lui devinrent insupportables et Eren adressa un regard implorant à Levi tout en bougeant inconsciemment ses hanches.

Sitôt le signal qu'il attendait lancé, Levi soupira lourdement, soulagé. Le grand brun sous lui vit perceptiblement tous ses muscles se relâcher : sa mâchoire se décontracta et ses cuisses s'affaissèrent. Eren observa Levi se reculer doucement pour ne laisser que l'apex de son sexe en lui, puis se rengaina franchement, lui soutirant un cri de plaisir mêlé d'impatience. Impérial, Levi retint solidement les hanches d'Eren ; il voulait contrôler tout son plaisir. Il accéléra petit à petit ses va-et-vients, augmentant crescendo le rythme, encouragé par les plaintes languissantes d'Eren et les soupirs de contentements d'Hanji. Il se pencha en avant pour se coller contre le torse suintant d'Eren et chercha frénétiquement ses lèvres, emportant le garçon dans un baiser fiévreux. Ses coups de reins ralentirent comme leur étreinte langoureuse rendait les mouvements plus difficile. Levi se résigna à rompre le baiser. Il se redressa tout à fait pour retourner Eren ; d'un geste à la fois tendre et dominateur, il appuya doucement entre ses omoplates, l'incitant à se pencher en avant tandis qu'il maintenait sa croupe en l'air. Pourtant transi, Eren ne s'en sentit pas moins embarrassé de sa nouvelle position, les fesses ainsi obscènement présentées à son caporal.

Levi était impatient de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans cette attirante moiteur, mais il prit pourtant le temps d'apprécier la vue. Passant doucement ses mains sur les deux joues tendues en une caresse inoffensive, il les attrapa soudain sauvagement. Puis Levi claqua une de ses fesses et apprécia le jappement incontrôlé que laissa échapper Eren. Il recommença un peu plus fort et au même endroit ; la peau tendre rougit sous ses doigts. Eren poussa un nouveau cri fébrile qu'il tenta de dissimuler derrière ses mains, honteux de sa réaction. Levi et Hanji partagèrent un regard complice. Ils savaient pertinemment que les plaintes du brun étaient une manifestation d'un plaisir plus obscur que tous deux connaissaient bien. Levi se pencha et embrassa doucement la peau endolorie et se promit d'apprendre à Eren toutes les formes de plaisir et de satisfaction que son corps ignorait encore et que son esprit innocent ne devait certainement pas concevoir.

Levi attrapa de nouveau les hanches du brun et s'enfonça. Cette fois, il adopta derechef un rythme soutenu, et s'activa contre la prostate du garçon. Leurs cuisses se rencontraient dans un claquement humide, tout comme son bassin avec ses fesses. Ses gémissements rauques se noyaient dans les plaintes languissantes et bruyantes d'Eren. Ce dernier avait les paupières étroitement closes, concentrés sur les allées et venues entre ses fesses, pourtant un bruit humide attira son attention. Il ouvrit un regard grisé et tomba sur celui embué d'Hanji. Ses longs doigts entouraient et glissaient le long de sa hampe. Eren se sentit hypnotisé, autant par les mouvements languissants de la brune que par son regard enjôleur. Elle était désormais quasiment nue, seule sa chemise entrouverte cachait encore son torse féminin tout en suggérant la forme de sa poitrine généreuse.

Le garçon redressa son buste et tendit le bras ; ses doigts effleurèrent la jambe d'Hanji dans une invitation évidente. La brune sourit franchement et se glissa devant Eren qui se pencha sitôt sur son sexe dur. Il fit glisser sa langue tout du long, appréciant la sinuosité et la chaleur moite du tronc, puis vint cajoler le gland rougis. Un coup de rein plus prononcé de Levi fit glisser le sexe d'Hanji dans sa bouche, tout contre sa langue. Eren se demanda si son supérieur l'avait fait intentionnellement et à peine se fut-il posé la question que Levi réitéra l'action. Ses mains, pourtant fermes auparavant, laissaient aller librement ses hanches, propulsant ainsi Eren en avant à chaque coup de boutoir. La hampe d'Hanji fourrée dans sa bouche retenait ses gémissements extatiques, seuls des soupirs rauques lui échappaient. La brune glissa une main flatteuse dans la crinière indisciplinée d'Eren, mais n'essaya pas de lui inciter une attention plus soutenue. Elle se contenta des mouvements naturels, atrocement peu satisfaisant mais terriblement érotique, assurés par les va-et-vient puissants de Levi.

Bientôt, Eren fut trop grisé par son propre plaisir pour s'occuper du sexe d'Hanji ; elle quitta donc sa bouche et reprit ses caresses tout près du brun. Elle concentra toute son attention sur le visage d'Eren qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'extase. La bouche entrouverte, haletant, les joues rouges, le front en sueur. Ses lèvres écarlate étaient désagréablement sèches malgré le filet de salive qui s'y échappait et striait son menton. Hanji aurait voulu se pencher pour suivre le sillon humide jusqu'à sa bouche, mais elle ne désirait pour rien au monde déranger les émotions du brun. Elle le trouva terriblement magnifique comme son visage d'adolescent reflétait autant l'innocence que la luxure. Lorsqu'Eren atteignit finalement la jouissance, Hanji éclata à son tour dans sa propre main et se pencha pour capturer frénétiquement la bouche du garçon, avant qu'elle ne le laisse finalement s'effondrer à plat ventre. Elle ne se formalisa pas qu'il réponde à peine à son baiser comme il était définitivement perdu dans la brume grisante de l'orgasme. L'intimité d'Eren palpitait autour du sexe de Levi et après un ultime coup de rein, le brun se déversa tout au fond de lui. Il demeura un moment enfouit, reposant sur le large dos en sueur du garçon. Les battements erratiques de son cœur répondaient harmonieusement au tumulte du sien.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas éjaculer à l'intérieur, lâcha Hanji sur le ton de la banalité.

Levi lui adressa un regard noir, quoique peu convainquant comme il tremblait encore de son orgasme. Il retira son sexe mou de l'intimité du brun puis se laissa tomber sur le côté, mais toujours lové contre le plus jeune.

\- Tu manques définitivement de _self-control_ quand il s'agit d'Eren…

La brune sourit mystérieusement et gloussa au nouveau regard meurtrier de Levi. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à Eren : encore tremblant et transi d'allégresse, le garçon n'avait probablement pas relevé les paroles de la brune. Levi tira sur son épaule, le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos. Les paupières alanguies du plus jeune s'ouvrir difficilement sur ses orbes émeraude. Fascinés, Levi et Hanji perçurent cette lueur dorée, brillante et sauvage, si familière mais visible d'habitude seulement chez son alter ego titanesque ou bien peu après une de ses transformations. L'éclat s'estompa peu à peu, au plus grand damne d'Hanji qui aurait bien voulu prendre quelques notes. La brune se contenta de s'allonger de l'autre côté d'Eren et lui déposa un baiser platonique sur sa joue encore rougie par l'effort.

\- Bien, bien, bien, commença Hanji en imprimant du bout des doigts des cercles sur le bas-ventre du brun. Notre petit chiot est devenu un peu plus adulte aujourd'hui, mais tu nous l'as complètement exténué, Levi. Et moi qui voulais le _casser_ … Ajouta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu auras ton tour, Hanji, grommela Levi en réponse, puis il ajouta avec un rictus malicieux qui fit frissonner Eren : et tu connais mieux que personne la capacité de récupération du morveux. Il sera à nouveau d'attaque d'ici quelques instants...

Hanji haussa un sourcil et sourit d'un air entendu. Le plus jeune eut la sensation que la soirée était loin d'être terminée, et comme il se faisait cette réflexion, le sourire de Levi s'agrandit davantage. Malgré son fond définitivement sardonique, Eren ne put qu'apprécier l'apparition unique d'un sourire sur la face du caporal. Son air malicieux adoucissait ses traits rudes tout en accentuant son charme naturel. Il se réjouit aussi d'en être un des rares témoins, car il n'était pas près à partager ce caporal si diablement séducteur. Bien sûr, il y avait Hanji, mais étrangement, il la considérait plus comme une complice que comme une concurrente.

La caresse fugace de Levi le long de sa mâchoire le tira soudainement de ses élucubrations intérieures. Ses orbes bleus métalliques, si pâles et pourtant si intenses, le scrutaient avec avidité. Eren eut la conviction que le caporal avait suivi tout le cheminement de ses pensées, mais il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de se pencher pour lui murmurer :

\- On a encore bien des choses à t'apprendre, gamin.

Une langue taquine lapa sa joue opposée et il se tourna par réflexe pour trouver la bouche de la brune. Dans son oreille, Levi continua :

\- Troisième round, petit roquet : Hanji va t'apprendre quelques tours...


	3. Round 3

_Avant-propos : Cette fiction, composée de trois chapitres, est à caractère purement pornographique. Elle comprend plusieurs scènes sexuelles susceptibles de déplaire ou de choquer. Les tags suivants vous renseigneront sur les thèmes et pratiques abordés pour chacun des chapitres :_

 _#Intersex! Hanji #Threesome #Teasing #Dirty Talk #Voyeurism #Handjob #Anal Fisting #D/s game #Anal Sex_

* * *

 **Puppy And The Teasing Big Ass Dogs**

 ** _Round 3_**

 ** _Puppy Learns Some Tricks_**

* * *

Le cœur d'Eren battait une chamade anarchique. Son sang affluait autant vers son visage que vers son entrejambe, négligeant ses membres engourdis. Comprimé entre les deux corps bouillonnant autant de passion que d'affection de ses supérieurs, c'était en définitive la situation la plus fabuleusement érotique qu'il lui ait été donné de vivre, consentit béatement Eren.

Levi se lova un peu plus contre lui, une jambe taquine s'immisça entre celles d'Eren et son genou frôla son entrejambe. Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa gorge, l'intimant tendrement de lui faire face. Il fondit alors sur sa bouche et l'emporta dans une valse languissante. Son autre main alla caresser le ventre musculeux du plus jeune, gravitant autour de son nombril.

Hanji baisa le creux de sa mâchoire avant de se redresser pour retirer sa chemise, puis resta à genoux sur le matelas. La brune adorait voir Levi et Eren ensemble, complice dans leur débauche et découvrant leur attirance mutuelle. Se délectant de leurs corps enlacés, sa main alla trouver sa hampe. Levi connaissait bien son vice particulier de voyeuse et en jouait délibérément pour l'exciter. Toutefois, Hanji était lasse de demeurer simple spectatrice et aspirait à participer activement aux ébats. Elle caressa la cuisse du garçon pour attirer son intention. Ses iris noisette assombris par le plaisir rendaient son regard foncièrement lubrique et inquiétant.

\- Caresse-toi, intima-t-elle à Eren, aussi impérieuse que Levi malgré sa voix plus veloutée.

Le brun sentit le matelas s'enfoncer comme Levi se redressait sur un coude pour mieux l'observer. Il déglutit lentement puis s'exécuta. Encore grisé par son précédent orgasme et le baiser endiablé de Levi, il ne ressentait plus aucun embarras ; à l'inverse, il était d'humeur taquine. Avec un sourire espiègle, il se lécha la lèvre supérieure et, sans jamais quitter des yeux sa supérieure, se caressa lentement. Ses doigts cajolèrent son bas-ventre, s'enfoncèrent dans le duvet brun auréolant son sexe, puis dévalèrent lentement la hampe durcie. Sa main rencontra la jambe de Levi entre ses cuisses et il gratifia sa peau d'une douce griffade avant de retourner cajoler son entrejambe.

\- Regardez-moi ce petit chiot : si dépravé...

Un sourire plein de fierté étirait les lèvres d'Hanji. Mimant inconsciemment les gestes d'Eren, son désir s'éveilla doucement sous ses caresses. Le brun redressa sa jambe, celle qui n'était pas bloquée par celle de Levi, pour dégager le passage vers son intimité et la vue pour ses supérieurs, puis glissa sa main sous ses bourses. Son anus était encore chaud et sensible, et lorsqu'il y glissa ses doigts, Eren sentit la semence épaisse du caporal. Il fit quelques allées et venues, puis écarta son index et son majeur pour entrouvrirent son anneau de chair. Le fluide opalin s'échappa un peu avant qu'il ne contracte ses muscles pour le retenir.

Les doigts toujours pressés autour de sa hampe, Hanji glissa sa main libre entre les fesses d'Eren, récoltant la semence tiède qui y dégoulinait. Elle présenta d'abord ses doigts maculés au plus jeune qui les lécha de bon cœur, puis à Levi qui se recula avec une grimace de dégoût. Hanji s'esclaffa et ramena ses doigts devant elle pour finir de les nettoyer. Elle en profita pour y saliver abondamment avant de joindre sa main à celle d'Eren. Ses doigts se firent avaler avec gourmandise par son intimité détendue.

\- Il est si avide, ronronna Hanji en lançant une œillade complice à Levi.

Le caporal comprit la demande silencieuse de la brune. Il quitta la chaleur moite du corps du garçon pour aller chercher dans la salle d'eau attenante un flacon d'huile qu'il confia à Hanji. Elle en enduit généreusement ses doigts, puis retourna taquiner l'intimité du plus jeune. Eren retira sa main, s'abandonnant tout à fait à la caresse experte de sa supérieure. Il attrapa l'arrière de ses genoux pour exposer sa croupe. Elle glissa un troisième doigt, caressa en un rythme régulier sa prostate, puis ajouta son auriculaire. Après quelques allées et venues, elle retira les quatre appendices du corps du brun, ajouta un peu plus de la lotion grasse pour lubrifier sa main et son poignet.

\- Respire fort, conseilla Hanji en présentant cette fois sa main serrée en un bec étroit.

Levi maintenait écarté les deux fesses de l'adolescent pour la brune. Les phalanges glissèrent avec aisance jusqu'aux jointures où les articulations des doigts écartelèrent désagréablement la peau sensible de son anus. La brûlure de l'intrusion soutira à Eren un hoquet de surprise ; il s'agita en réalisant seulement l'intention de sa supérieure. Levi se pencha, baisa l'intérieur de son genou, puis entreprit de caresser son sexe comme pour détourner son attention de la douleur.

\- Détends-toi, je te promets que tu vas aimer, lui souffla-t-il.

Eren se rasséréna instantanément. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Levi, mais n'était pas pleinement rassuré quant à l'entreprise qui se profilait. Hanji continua ses allées et venues, poussant doucement sur ses chairs. Le brun s'habitua progressivement au tiraillement jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière pression plus insistante fasse passer les jointures. Aussitôt, Eren laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

La brûlure s'apaisa rapidement et quand Hanji glissa le reste de sa paume, il gémit franchement de plaisir. Eren se redressa et vit sa main enfoui entre ses fesses jusqu'au poignet. Il contracta intentionnellement ses muscles et sentit l'entièreté du poing entre ses chairs. Levi repoussa son buste pour le forcer à se rallonger et pour ne pas gêner les mouvements de la brune. Soucieuse de lui causer le moins de souffrance, elle instaura une cadence traînante, mais ample, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence imposante. La stimulation de sa prostate et les caresses de Levi l'aidèrent à se détendre tout à fait.

Bientôt, Eren gémit plus fort et réclama une caresse plus intense qu'Hanji lui accorda avec prudence. Son regard dans le vague capta sur la face de Levi une envie flagrante comme il épiait la main de sa collègue passer la barrière de son intimité. Rêveusement, le garçon s'imagina le poing de son supérieur se déambuler à la place de celui de la brune. Attentive à ses expressions, Hanji devina ses pensées :

\- Tu devrais savoir, mon petit chiot, que ton cher caporal a de nombreux vices scabreux, mais pas un qui implique qu'il se salisse les mains, dit Hanji en s'amusant ouvertement de son jeu de mots graveleux.

\- Tu as conscience que tu n'es absolument pas crédible quand tu essayes de me faire passer pour le plus obscène alors que ta main est enfoncée dans le cul de ton subordonné, rétorqua placidement Levi.

Le caporal ne lésinait jamais sur la familiarité, bien qu'il était généralement porté sur un autre registre licencieux. Mais dans un tel contexte, sa vulgarité émoustillait tout particulièrement Eren. Hanji perçut son excitation et renchérit les obscénités.

\- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser au bout du nez de Levi. Je suis la seule à savoir à quel point tu as le feu au cul en réalité. Je suis sûre que tu es jaloux d'Eren, n'est-ce pas ?

Levi lâcha un discret soupir, l'ombre d'un sourire aguicheur fit tressauter le coin de ses lèvres. Les yeux écarquillés, Eren était aussi charmé qu'étonné de comprendre que son supérieur acceptait volontiers la position du receveur. De par sa personnalité dominatrice, le garçon n'aurait jamais songé qu'il puisse en être autrement dans les rapports intimes. Des fantasmes inédits figurant un Levi bien plus dépravé qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer l'exaltèrent à lui en faire tourner la tête.

Hanji glissa sa main libre dans la nuque de Levi et l'attira dans un baiser possessif. La soudaine immobilité du poing de la brune frustra Eren, mais il se délecta à la place de la vision d'un caporal fébrile et singulièrement docile. Hanji descendit sa main entre les fesses de Levi où elle pénétra deux de ses doigts sans crier gare. Le brun gémit et se cambra machinalement.

\- Regarde bien Eren : tu connais déjà le Levi dominateur et austère, mais je suis certaine que tu n'as pas encore rencontré le Levi servile et débauché.

La voix d'Hanji, pourtant veloutée, était des plus impérieuse et fit frissonner Eren aussi bien d'appréhension que d'excitation. La brune attrapa le menton de Levi et le tourna de force vers le plus jeune. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Eren fut à la fois surpris et enchanté de n'y déceler aucune animosité face à l'attitude de son amie. Son regard magnétique brillait d'un franc amusement et d'un intérêt foncièrement lubrique.

\- Dit « bonjour », chien, roucoula Hanji tout contre son oreille.

\- Bonjour, obéit aussitôt Levi avant de se pourlécher les lèvres à l'attention d'Eren.

À son tour, il se retourna vers Hanji, déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou, puis claqua sèchement son mamelon dressé. La brune sursauta, mais pouffa en se mordillant la lèvre. Levi recommença, puis pinça le bourgeon de chair entre son pouce et son index.

\- À ton tour de lui montrer à quel point tu es dévergondée, garce, susurra le brun.

La brune miaula de contentement quand il frappa une nouvelle fois son sein rougi, puis elle gratifia Levi d'un baiser enflammé pour le remercier. Les joues d'Eren s'empourprèrent alors que de nouvelles fantaisies indécentes déferlaient brusquement aux portes de sa raison. La brève démonstration du jeu tendancieux et sordide auquel s'adonnaient ses supérieurs l'excita particulièrement. S'il s'était demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une soirée typique entre ses deux-là, il en avait désormais un parfait avant-goût. Toutefois, leur complicité indéniable le rendit franchement envieux.

Hanji reprit ses va-et-vients entre les fesses d'Eren, puis elle vint caresser son sexe, synchronisant parfaitement l'allure de ses deux mains. Encore plus excité par ses dernières pensées, les gémissements du brun devinrent plus forts et erratiques.

\- Je suis sûre que tu rêves de sa queue dans ton petit trou, ronronna Hanji à Levi.

Le sourire enjôleur du caporal coupa le souffle à Eren et lui fit rater quelques battements de cœur. Le garçon geignit sourdement en se mordillant les lèvres et se serra instantanément autour du poignet d'Hanji. À son tour, elle eut un rictus malicieux.

\- Si tu la veux tant que ça, il va falloir y mettre du tien, le défia la brune en lui désignant du menton sa main qu'elle sortit d'entre les fesses du garçon pour la rengainer aussitôt.

\- C'est dégueulasse, grogna Levi ne manquant pas de faire rougir d'embarras le garçon.

Pourtant, il attrapa le flacon d'huile et entreprit d'en enduire sa main. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Hanji et elle haussa ses sourcils d'un air suggestif.

\- Vraiment… Tu es vraiment prêt à tout quand il s'agit de lui. Je suis un peu jalouse, dit-elle sans paraître le moins du monde contrariée par ses faveurs exceptionnelles.

\- Je me surprends le premier, avoua Levi. Mais rien que l'idée de mon poing dans son petit cul me fait bander… Ça reste quand même dégueulasse.

Eren contint un gémissement en se mordillant la lèvre, mais il ne put empêcher ses chairs de palpiter tout autour d'Hanji. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu jouir seulement en écoutant son supérieur : ses obscénités débitées avec sa voix grave et monocorde l'enflammaient déraisonnablement. Si en plus il se joignait à la caresse, Eren n'était pas certains de durer très longtemps.

Hanji se décala pour laisser la place à Levi entre les jambes du garçon. Quand il fut prêt, elle se retira et le brun la remplaça. L'entrée bien dilatée d'Eren le goba aussitôt, les chairs tièdes enveloppèrent sa main et serrèrent ses doigts. Particulièrement fébrile, le garçon gémissant palpita tout autour de lui. Son bassin s'avançait frénétiquement à la rencontre du poing. Levi trouva sa prostate, la massa avec expertise avant de s'échapper de l'étau moite pour laisser la place à Hanji. Ils alternèrent ainsi, transformant peu à peu les geignements d'Eren en cris d'extase.

Mais les deux gradés ne voulaient pas en finir ainsi. Hanji se retira et laissa le monopole à Levi pendant qu'elle allait se rincer les mains. Le brun ralentit considérablement son allure et Eren geignit de frustration. Il appuya sa paume libre contre son bas-ventre pendant qu'il remuait quatre de ses doigts contre sa prostate et massait son périnée avec son pouce. Quand Hanji reparut, le caporal s'éclipsa à son tour dans la salle d'eau, laissant un Eren geignard et frustré.

La grande brune s'allongea alors sur lui et l'emporta dans un baiser sulfureux. L'adolescent enroula ses bras autour de son cou et une jambe autour de sa taille. Hanji se déhancha contre lui, frottant lascivement leur verge l'une contre l'autre. Puis, elle se détacha à contre cœur, saisit les hanches du garçon et l'incita à se retourner. Eren se campa à quatre pattes ; il sentit bientôt la hampe d'Hanji s'immiscer entre ses fesses et frotter contre son anus distendu. L'anneau palpita d'impatience après quelques passages répétitifs, mais la brune ne semblait pas encore disposée à le pénétrer.

Quand Levi resurgit à son tour, il alla s'insérer entre les membres du garçon tout en dévastant sa bouche avec empressement. Il glissa ses paumes fraîchement lavées dans la nuque d'Eren, l'attira contre lui et encadra les flancs du grand brun de ses jambes. Le garçon quitta la caresse frustrante du sexe d'Hanji et accueillit la chaleur torride du corps musculeux de son supérieur. À l'instar de la brune plus tôt, Eren se frotta contre lui avec une fougue quasi désespérée.

\- Ne sois pas si impatient, asséna Levi en retenant les mouvements frénétiques de son bassin.

\- Tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes appétences, bébé, susurra Hanji tout contre son oreille. Le plaisir n'en sera que meilleur.

Le sexe de la brune appuya alors contre son entrée et s'enfonça lentement. Eren l'accueillit avec un gémissement de plaisir. Une fois qu'elle fut entièrement enfouit, il contracta malicieusement ses muscles autour d'elle.

\- Tu apprends vite, geignit Hanji entre deux soupirs.

Sous Eren, Levi étala sa salive sur la virilité de l'adolescent, puis la guida jusqu'à son intimité. Il pressa son bassin pour l'inciter à le pénétrer, mais le garçon se recula quand il s'aperçut qu'il glissait mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux y aller, le rassura Levi.

\- Vas-y : ton caporal apprécie le sexe brut, renchérit Hanji avec un léger coup de reins.

\- Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, émit timidement Eren. Je ne veux pas vous blesser.

\- Ta prévenance est adorable, bébé, ronronna la brune en embrassant ses cheveux.

\- Fait comme tu le sens.

Levi attrapa le flacon d'huile échoué entre les oreillers et le confia à Eren. Quand ce dernier se redressa, la verge d'Hanji glissa au bord de son corps. Il étala l'huile sur sa verge, puis en récupéra un peu sur ses doigts pour lubrifier l'entrée de Levi. Il glissa son index et son majeur, fit quelques allées et venues avant de réaliser des mouvements de cisaillement.

\- Ça devrait aller. Levi aime bien être un peu serré, conseilla Hanji qui l'observait par-dessus son épaule.

Ses muscles ne lui semblaient pas assez détendus, mais Eren obtempéra ; Hanji connaissait mieux que lui les dispositions du caporal, après tout. Il se frotta contre le périnée de Levi, appuya juste le bout de son sexe pour écarter les chairs avant de se retirer. Il recommença à plusieurs reprise, s'immisçant un peu plus à chaque fois, mais sans jamais s'enfoncer totalement. Agacé par ses taquineries, Levi grommela et lui pinça la hanche pour lui exprimer son mécontentement.

\- N'est-ce pas vous qui venez de me dire d'être patient ? Argua Eren avec un petit sourire narquois.

Le rire d'Hanji lui chatouilla la nuque. Les pommettes et les oreilles de Levi prirent une délicieuse teinte rosée qui fit fondre Eren et lui donna envie de le satisfaire sur-le-champ.

\- Le pauvre, roucoula Hanji, tu lui fais perdre tous ses moyens.

Les sourcils de Levi se froncèrent durement et son visage vira cette fois à l'écarlate. Eren réalisait seulement que Levi pouvait rester parfaitement stoïque en proférant les pires obscénités, mais perdait ses moyens à la moindre allusion sentimentale. Le caporal était sur le point de répliquer quand Hanji poussa fermement le bassin d'Eren, pressant sa hampe à franchir la barrière de son intimité. Leurs hoquets de surprises se brisèrent en gémissement de plaisir. Le garçon voulut ralentir sa progression, mais Levi agrippa ses hanches et l'emmena jusqu'au fond de son corps. Ils partagèrent un regard complice emplis d'attente et de félicité.

\- Levi, gémit Eren avec un désir manifeste.

Prononcer le nom de son supérieur à voix haute l'excita perceptiblement. De même, Levi, peu habitué à entendre son subordonné l'appeler aussi familièrement, en fut particulièrement affecté. La lueur frénétique qui anima ses prunelles grises encouragea Eren à l'appeler encore. Chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'un frisson courrait dans sa voix et que du velours enveloppait ses lèvres. Eren se pencha en avant, irrémédiablement attiré par l'objet de sa psalmodie enfiévrée ; Levi se redressa machinalement sur ses avants-bras pour venir à sa rencontre. Leur bouche s'écrasèrent avec empressement l'une contre l'autre. Ils avalèrent avec avidité les plaintes passionnées de l'autre, se rassasièrent inlassablement de leur affection réciproque.

Hanji profita de l'inattention d'Eren et de sa position, croupe en arrière, pour se rengainer à nouveau. La pression de son bassin poussa le brun en avant, si bien que ses bourses se retrouvèrent comprimées contre les fesses de son supérieur. Il fut vite partagé entre un implacable plaisir et une frustration presque douloureuse. Ses bras et ses cuisses tremblaient ; une sueur froide coulait le long de son échine ; son bassin remuait involontairement, parcouru de spasmes anarchiques. Il n'aspirait qu'à bouger, mais ne savait comment s'y prendre ainsi serré entre les deux corps des officiers.

Ces derniers n'étaient pas moins fébriles. Hanji brûlait de se déhancher tandis que Levi trépidait d'impatience. Finalement, la brune exécuta un premier coup de reins qu'Eren accueillit avec un soupir soulagé. Il se cambra et remua le bassin pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Encore. Encore, Hanji, supplia-t-il.

Enhardie, elle plongea avec plus de force, adoptant une allure ample et régulière. Le garçon profitait qu'Hanji dégaine pour s'élancer à son tour ; il s'empalait sur la hampe de la brune en reculant, puis s'enfonçait avec une ferveur extatique. D'abord désordonnés et lents, ses va-et-vients devinrent ardents et effrénés. Les plaintes d'Hanji et les grognements de Levi se mêlèrent à ses gémissements. De leur point de vu respectif, les deux gradés se gorgeaient de l'ondulation sensuelle de ses hanches, du cambrement extrême de sa chute de reins, de sa figure ravagé par le plaisir, de ses miaulements implorants.

\- Plus vite. Plus fort, geignit-il un moment.

\- Eren, gronda Hanji en attrapant sa nuque sensible entre ses longs doigts.

Ses coups de reins se firent plus secs, plus puissants, contraignant Eren à s'appuyer sur le matelas pour ne pas s'écraser sur le caporal. L'élan vigoureux imprimait les mêmes mouvements, quoique moins amples, au bassin du garçon. Levi remuait les hanches à la rencontre de la hampe du brun et prenait un malin plaisir à comprimer son bassin entre lui et Hanji. Les paroles d'Eren se muèrent en marmonnements décousus ; parfois le prénom d'un des officiers, ou une contraction des deux, émergeaient de son discours incohérent.

\- Tu aimes ça, bébé ? Le tourmenta la brune avec un coup de reins vigoureux qui heurta de plein fouet sa prostate.

Le brun cria. Ses avants-bras cédèrent sous son poids, Levi le soutint avant qu'il ne s'affale tout à fait sur lui. Il attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Sentant arriver la vague de jouissance, Hanji redoubla d'intensité et martela la zone sensible entre ses fesses.

\- Allez, Eren : jouis pour moi, encouragea le caporal.

La voix rauque de Levi et le frôlement de ses genoux contre ses flancs achevèrent le brun. Eren explosa au fond du corps de Levi et se resserra sensiblement, faisant geindre Hanji qui se retrouva à l'étroit. Elle le suivit avec un râle extatique : l'intimité d'Eren devenue trop étriquée pour son sexe, elle se déversa sur son échine, puis s'affala contre le dos en sueur du garçon. Levi eut tout juste le temps de jouir à son tour avant que les deux corps des géants bruns ne s'effondrent sur lui.

Eren eut vaguement conscience d'écraser son supérieur, même si celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas, et il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour faire basculer son corps et celui d'Hanji sur le côté. Sitôt fait, les officiers revinrent instantanément se coller contre lui comme deux aimants. Ils demeurèrent les uns contre les autres, noyés dans les abîmes grisantes de leur orgasme, le souffle pantelant et leurs membres en sueur enchevêtrés.

Levi émergea en premier. Il remonta sa main depuis les abdominaux d'Eren, longea son buste et son cou, puis inclina sa tête vers lui. Il admira sa peau tannée et brillante, ses joues rougies par l'effort et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Levi ramena leurs mains jointes et embrassa tendrement le dessus de celle du garçon. Les paupières d'Eren s'entrouvrirent alors sur ses prunelles chatoyantes. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait lucide, mais répondit avec indolence à la demande de baiser de Levi. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent presque machinalement ; le caporal ne la quitta plus autrement que pour embrasser son menton, ses pommettes ou ses paupières tièdes. Après tant de frénésie et de débauche, l'adolescent accueillit avec plaisir et réconfort sa douceur. Il y avait dans son étreinte une promesse muette qui faisait palpiter inexorablement son cœur. Toutefois, il était trop grisé et éreinté pour s'étonner de la démonstration affective de son supérieur.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas oublier de sitôt cette nuit-là, lui dit Levi avant de déposer un énième baiser au coin de sa bouche.

Son souffle rauque fit bruisser ses mèches chocolat et chatouilla son front. Le garçon rit doucement.

\- Tu étais parfait, émit Levi, la voix si basse qu'Eren se demanda s'il n'avait pas seulement pensé à haute voix.

\- J'ai eu de bons instructeurs, répondit-il avec un mélange adorable d'insolence et de timidité.

Levi hocha vaguement la tête, puis avec un soupir apaisé, mais las, alla se nicher dans le creux du cou d'Eren. Presque aussitôt, le garçon sentit dans sa nuque un frôlement tiède. Soucieuse de leur laisser un moment privilégié, Hanji s'était tenue en retrait ; elle réclamait à son tour un peu d'attention.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, bébé, susurra-t-elle, ses iris noisette pétillant étrangement. Non : tu es un grand garçon maintenant...

La brune pouffa comme Eren piquait un fard. Puis elle se pencha pour embrasser chastement sa joue rendue chaude par l'embarras. Elle savait que, en dehors du sexe, Levi était particulièrement possessif. En outre, elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes se méprennent sur ses intentions. Tout aussi éreintée que les deux autres, Hanji se glissa sous le bras d'Eren et reposa sa tête sur son pectoral après lui avoir souffler discrètement à l'oreille :

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai montré aujourd'hui et surtout, reste sur tes gardes dans les temps à venir. Je connais un vieux loup qui crève d'envie de t'avoir pour lui seul...


End file.
